You Remind Me Of Her
by Fanwriter9
Summary: *Based off of a picture of "Deviant Art"!* Jack spends the night at Jamie's, and finds out something shocking about him.


**Special thanks to _"Time-To-Begin"_, from _"Devaint Art"_, for giving me permission to write this to a ROTG- Jack/Jamie pic!**

* * *

**You Remind Me Of Her...  
**

**_*Jack's POV,*_  
**

As I was in Jamie's bedroom, well, _about_ to head there. He'd asked me if I could spend the night tonight, and I said that I would; Jamie's a great kid, and truly believes in me, no matter what. I flew from North's workshop, to Jamie's house in that little town pretty fast; I was all out of breath, and didn't have the time to put down my bag before Jamie latched onto me, giving me a hug. Jamie's hugs had always made me feel warm, and full of life again. I don't know why that is, but it's always been a good feeling to get a hug once in a while. I laugh and ruffle the kid's hair, before dropping my bag and staff, dropping to his height, and hug him back.

"Hey there, kiddo!" I exclaim, happy to see my pal again.

At ten-years-old, Jamie's looked more like a possible twelve-year-old. But to me, he'll always be the little boy who believed in all of us guardians, and I'm always happy to see him.

Jamie had giggled, and he had let go of me, and smiled before saying, "Jack! I've been waiting all week for this night!" I couldn't help, but to laugh again. Seriously, this kids' one-in-a-million!

We've spent half of our whole day having a blast in the snow, watching movies, even telling jokes. It was a wonderful day!

But sadly, the fun times had to come to an end, when it was time for bed. Jamie's mother had told him that it was bedtime, and, well...he didn't go to bed...not yet. Instead, we've stayed up and talked on the bed for a while.

"Jack..." Jamie had asked.

I turn my head around as looked away from the window, making Frost and shapes on it. "Yeah, Jamie?"

"Wanna play a game?" He'd asked me with a grinning smile.

"Sure, Jamie. What game?"

"A staring contest."

I chuckle a little. "I'm not sure if that's technically a 'game', but alright."

And so we've started to stare at each other.

Jamie was actually a pretty good starer- like my own sister was. I know, a little strange that may sound. Going through all these years, I've wondered if my own family had done anything to try and save me when I fell. Why couldn't I just swim back up? Because I've never took the time to learn. I was good at starring as well; the more that I've been starring at him, the more easy it's been. Some snow flakes that I've made earlier were still falling down among us; and once a flake had landed onto Jamie's nose...I've gasped in my head for a brief moment.

The more I was starring at Jamie, the more I began- I swear- his face was slowly..._changing_? That couldn't be right! But then...I saw it...my little sister? Confused, my mouth hung open half-way for a moment, then my mind clicked together when I've finally figured it out! Jamie looks _a lot_ like my little sister! If that's the case, then...wait a minute...if he looks like my sister, then they must be related, and if they're related to each other, then so am I. My God! I must be Jamie's Great-Great-Great...well...WHATEVER!

He looks at me confused for a moment, after I've realized that my little sister's image had disappeared from Jamie's face.

With out even hesitating, I then wrapped my arms around him, and gave him a hug. A few small tears were going down my cheeks as I held Jamie in a hug. He reminded me of my little sister.

"Jack...why are you hugging me? And are you crying?" Jamie asked confused.

"Oh Jamie...I'm sorry...it's just that..." I pause for a moment, then smiles a tiny bit with happy tears while my eyes were shut. "...You remind me of someone I once knew."

Jamie hugs me back, and asked in a soft whisper, "Does this mean I won, Jack? I mean, you _did _break the stare to _hug_ me." He'd laughed after saying that.

I nod- still hugging him close.

"Of course, Jamie...of course..."

After that night, I swore that I'll keep a much closer eye on Jamie. Not only are we best friends, but he reminds me of my once little sister. To me, he was family. Literally.

**THE END!**

* * *

**While looking at some pictures on "Devaint Art", I've came to find one of Jack noticing that Jamie looks like his little sister, and how they might be related. That pic gave me the idea to write this one-shot! All credit of the picture goes to the artist! **

**Hope you guys like this, and please, by all means:  
**

**READ & REVIEW! XD  
**

**~Fanwriter9~  
**


End file.
